¿Papá?
by hooliedanisars
Summary: One-Shot El pequeño heredero de 4 años queda a cuidado del fiero y poderoso Señor del Oeste, pero este último descubrirá que la verdadera paternidad era algo desconocido hasta ese entonces para él. SesshRin Advertencia: Lemon (o un intento)
**_¿Papá?_**

El sol se ocultaba tras las montañas del oeste, bañando con su luz anaranjada el paisaje que ocultaba el palacio del más poderoso inugami que los nipones hubieran conocido. Él, un gran guerrero, no comprendía cómo había llegado a tan humillante posición. El lord de las tierras del oeste había sido degradado a niñero de un hanyou, por causa de una humana, la cual vio crecer hasta convertirse en su esposa.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención del pequeño híbrido.

―¿Qué es lo que haces?

―¡Un dibujo!

El demonio miró despectivamente aquellos garabatos que el pequeño había hecho en el suelo de su habitación. Buscó un pergamino en blanco y se lo entregó fríamente, lanzándolo a sus pequeños pies.

―Ve a la sala principal y dibuja en el pergamino, no en otra parte.

―¡Sí, señor!

Saltando, el niño salió de la habitación, dejando a su padre solo con un gran manchón de tinta china en el suelo de madera. Y, como un golpe en la cabeza, recordó las palabras de su esposa.

 _"―_ _Está bien, yo iré por ti a entregarle esto a Inuyasha_ _―_ _mostró el paquete que había preparado en la mañana, el cual contenía algunos pergaminos antiguos de su padre que le correspondían_ _―_ _, pero cuida bien a Kihito, dale de comer a horario, acuéstalo temprano y, por lo que más quieras en el mundo, cuando quiera dibujar dale un papel, no pienso limpiar de nuevo el suelo de nuestra habitación."_

El demonio resopló de furia, ya había echado a perder todo y sólo por no cumplir con una de las consignas de la dama del oeste. El pequeño le había dicho que quería dibujar y él contestó con su típico y clásico _"haz lo que quieras"._ Grave error. Llamó a Jaken, su fiel sirviente, pero este no acudió.

Fue cuando recordó que el pequeño renacuajo también se había ido de vacaciones junto al personal. Sí, vacaciones, la sacerdotisa le había metido la idea en la cabeza a Rin y esta, con su gran poder de seducción, lo había hecho aceptar la nueva cláusula.

Abría puerta por puerta cuando una escoba le golpeó la cabeza. Había encontrado el pequeño compartimento en el que guardaban los objetos de limpieza, algo desconocido para él hasta ese entonces. Tomó los objetos necesarios y los llevó a su dormitorio matrimonial en el que se encontraban aquellos garabatos, los cuales estuvo por un largo rato refregando hasta que salieron por completo.

Un ruido de algo como un plato de porcelana cayéndose se hizo presente, seguido de un llanto. Con su velocidad supernatural, llegó en dos segundos, para observar la escena. Uno de los floreros favoritos de Rin, regalo de la exterminadora que estaba desposada con el monje, se encontraba en pedazos repartido por el suelo. Ahora sí que tenía problemas, no era ningún alfarero ni nada por el estilo como para hacer uno igual, y tampoco podía ir a visitar a uno, ya que tenía que cuidar a cierto mocoso.

Lo observó con enfado pero luego su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación. Las pequeñas manitas de su heredero estaban ensangrentadas y las lágrimas cubrían sus ojos. Se inclinó frente a él y tomó sus manos con las suyas.

―¿Te duele mucho? ―el pequeño asintió apretando los ojos―. Ven, vamos a curarte.

Luego de buscar a ciegas por un tiempo en el palacio, encontró algunos objetos curativos y vendas, los cuales había aprendido a usar cuando su esposa era una niña.  
Mientras vendaba las manos de su primogénito, recordó las veces en que Rin se lastimó por juguetear en los bosques, mas nunca de manera tan torpe. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistado su hijo?

―Tú eras igual de pequeño, no sabía que podías ser tan torpe con una década de edad.

Miró de soslayo a su madre que había irrumpido con su comentario sarcástico.

―¡Abuela!

―¡Mi pequeño! ―recibió en sus brazos a la cría mitad demonio―. Ya veo que el idiota de tu padre no te cuida bien.

Miró acusadoramente a su hijo señalándole con los ojos las pequeñas manos vendadas.

―Abuelita, ¿quién es mi papá?

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos por la pregunta.

―Soy yo, Kihito.

―¿Usted, señor Sesshomaru?

―Qué raro ―la youkai se llevó la mano a la barbilla―. ¿Por qué no te reconoce como su padre?

―Porque nunca lo llamó "hijo" ni lo trata como tal.

Los tres albinos vieron hacia la recién llegada, hacia la cual corrió la cría hanyou luego de soltarse del agarre de su querida abuela.

―¡Mami!

―Vine antes, querido hijo ―antes que la abrazara, lo detuvo para verle las manos, estaban vendadas y dio un respingo, levantó la vista y vio su jarrón favorito roto en el suelo―. ¿Qué sucedió?

―Lo siento, mamá, lo que sucede es que el señor Sesshomaru me dio un pergamino para dibujar y me dijo que viniera a la sala mientras limpiaba el suelo. Cuando llegué sin querer tropecé al lado de la mesa y la empujé tirando el jarrón. Me quise levantar pero...

Levantó las manos mostrándoselas a su madre.

―Con que el señor Sesshomaru te dejó solo, ¿eh?

Irasue se había ido lentamente sabiendo en los problemas que se metería su hijo, dejando el presente que había traído en el lugar anterior del jarro.

―Sí, pero el señor Sesshomaru vino rápido y buscó las cosas para curarme. Mami, ¿es cierto que él es mi papá?

Ella levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido hacia su esposo, mientras sus ojos se le comenzaban a aguar.

―Ya no es necesario que le digas así. Prepara tus cosas, hijo, nos iremos de paseo por unos días.

Sesshomaru vio cómo se enjugó una lágrima que había caído antes de salir con el heredero del oeste.

―Rin...

Los siguió de cerca, su primogénito se metió a su habitación mientras que su esposa se metió al cuarto, cerrándole la puerta en la nariz. Escuchó unos sollozos ahogados, se seguro por la almohada.

―Rin...

―¡Vete!

Un golpe en la puerta indicó que definitivamente se trataba de una almohada, a la que lanzó hacia la puerta.

Sin saber qué hacer, se dispuso a buscar a su madre, la cual al parecer se había esfumado como si nunca hubiera llegado, pero un regalo depositado en la mesa del roto florero confirmaba su visita.

Se aproximó al paquete rojo y vio escrito en una tarjeta con una fina caligrafía algo que lo dejó perplejo.

 _"_ _Feliz aniversario, Sesshomaru y Rin. Irasue."_

Sí, sin nada de _"besos y abrazos"_. Su madre mostraba cariño tan solo con su hijo.  
Había olvidado en qué fecha se encontraba. Claro que recordaba perfectamente hasta la hora en que se había unido a Rin como esposos, había sido la mejor decisión de todas, la amaba y ella a él, pero no se había percatado de en qué mes estaba siquiera, su hijo lo había distraído de cualquier razonamiento al hacerle esa pregunta hacía un par de semanas.

 _"―_ _Señor Sesshomaru, ¿me enseña a usar la espada?"_

Cualquiera habría jurado que los ojos del lord del oeste habían brillado, y la respuesta habría sido afirmativa de no ser por la intromisión de la humana alegando que aún era muy pequeño y que era peligroso, algo en lo que concordaron cuando lo razonó mejor.

Incluso en ese momento, su hijo no lo había llamado "papá" o "padre" siquiera. Simplemente era alguien que estaba con su mamá, y eso le dolió en un recóndito lugar de su ser. Ese hanyou era la más fehaciente prueba de que su corazón se había transformado por y para Rin, le pertenecía a ella y ella le pertenecía a él, y ese corriente día se cumplía exactamente un lustro de la unión matrimonial de ellos.

Abrió el paquete rectangular y chato, encontrándose con una pintura de su madre. Aquellos trazos lo retrataban a los tres, cuando Kihito era apenas un bebé recién nacido. Los rasgos de Rin eran más redondos, ya que en el embarazo había tenido un antojo sobrenatural por las frutas más dulces que podrían existir.

Guardándolo de nuevo en el envoltorio, fue a buscar a su estudio, el cual añoraba por ser escenario de muchas pasiones de una joven Rin. Rebuscó en un mueble hasta encontrar el obsequio olvidado que se había planeado para la fecha. Con ambos regalos bajo el brazo, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su amada.

Con el sigilo digno de los inugamis, se adentró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta y abrazando por detrás a la humana que creía dormida.

―Vete... ―su voz estaba ronca.

―Perdón por olvidarlo, feliz aniversario... Amor.  
Le había costado decirlo así. Sentirlo era una cosa sencilla para él, expresarlo era otra muy distinta.

―Tardaste demasiado en decirme "amor", ¿acaso es porque no lo sientes? En realidad no nos quieres ni a mi hijo ni a mí, ¿verdad? Porque...

―No seas tonta ―la agarró del hombro bruscamente para ponerla de espaldas al colchón―. Seré poco expresivo y por eso no les digo que los amo a ti y a nuestro hijo, pero nunca pongas en duda los sentimientos de este Sesshomaru, los amo.

―Sessh...

―Te mostraré que eres a la que amo.

―Pero…

Acalló los rosados labios con un beso fogoso y demandante de pasión. Agarró sus muñecas y las sujetó por arriba de su cabeza con una mano, mientras desataba el obi con la otra. Ella gemía entre sus labios mientras se arqueaba contra su hombría, la que había despertado y amenazaba con salir disparada de entre las telas.

Descendió con un húmedo camino hecho por su lengua desde los suaves y carnosos labios a los exuberantes pechos ligeramente caídos por haber amamantado en su época a su ya crecido hijo de 4 años. Jugó con ellos por un rato, utilizando sus manos, labios y lengua para estimularlos, para luego descender a su intimidad y apresar esos labios entre colmillos.

Aprovechando que el demonio había soltado sus manos, se llevó una de ellas a la boca para ahogar aquel grito que escapaba de su garganta. Él detuvo sus excitantes caricias y se acomodó arriba de ella.

―Será mejor que sigas haciendo eso, nuestro hijo está despierto.

Ella lo miró con el rostro colorado y, con una sonrisa pícara, Sesshomaru fue deslizándose lentamente dentro de ella. Los vaivenes se hicieron presentes, y la mujer se aferraba a la espalda de su esposo mientras que seguía con la otra tapando su boca, evitando así que los gritos y gemidos se escucharan por el palacio.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del niño más respetado del castillo, una albina había reaparecido y hablaba con su nieto.

―Entonces, abuelita, ¿mi mamá está peleando con el señor Sesshomaru?

―¡Papá! Llámalo por lo que es, es tu padre. ¿Por qué no lo haces?

―Porque si fuera mi papá, me diría "hijo" como mamá lo hace.

Irasue suspiró, dándose por vencida.

―Kihito, si tu padre biológico te comenzara a llamar "hijo", ¿lo reconocerías como tal y como padre sentimental?

―¿Eh?

―Si Sesshomaru te dice "hijo", ¿lo vas a llamar "papá"? ―lo dijo en un "idioma" más apto para su nieto de 4 años.

―Etto... ―el pequeño hizo una graciosa pose pensativa que enterneció a la youkai de blancos cabellos― Sí, porque si me dice "hijo" es que él es mi papá.

―Bien, me gusta tu razonamiento, ahora... ¡Ven que te comeré a besos!

Irasue lo agarró y comenzó a llenarlo de besos, cuando escucharon un grito de parte de Sesshomaru. Ella, como madre del demonio blanco, sabía muy bien que ese grito no lo era en realidad, sino una clase de gemido distorsionado por su gruesa y firme voz, el cual reconocía además que había heredado del padre, que los solía proferir cuando tenían sus noches de pasión, de las cuales uno de los resultados fue el mismo Sesshomaru.

Antes de darse cuenta, el pequeño ya había saltado de entre sus brazos, por lo que le dio alcance rápidamente, mas no fue lo suficientemente veloz como para detenerlo antes de abrir la puerta.

―¡Mamá! ¡No lastimes a papá!

Irasue tapó rápidamente los ojos de su nieto antes de que pudiera ver los detalles y, por primera vez en siglos, su rostro pasó por distintas tonalidades rojizas. Su hijo se encontraba aún unido a su esposa, y de la misma unión de cuerpos podía observar con facilidad cómo salía la sustancia blanca y cremosa. Su nuera se encontraba jadeando con los ojos apretados, y la respiración entrecortada hacía que sus pechos rojos por los chupones y mordidas bajaran y subieran bruscamente con algunos espasmos. La mujer demonio los miraba fijamente sin pestañear, lo que molestó al albino.

―Madre...

―¡Salgamos, Kihito!

Salió de la habitación con la respiración agitada y cerró la puerta totalmente avergonzada. Una vez en el pasillo, recuperando la tonalidad albina de su piel, destapó los ojos del híbrido.

―¡Abuela! ¡Déjame entrar! Mamá le está haciendo daño a papá y...

―No lo está haciendo. Esa es una forma en la que ellos demuestran cuánto se quieren ―le sonrió y acarició la cabeza―. Kihito, lo llamaste "papá" dos veces.

―Es que... Quizás él tampoco me dice "hijo" porque yo no le digo...

En eso, la pareja abrió la puerta, ambos traían puestas sus yukatas de dormir ya que era lo que se podían poner más rápido. Rin estaba roja de la vergüenza por haber sido descubierta en pleno acto sexual por su suegra.

―...papá.

Sesshomaru sonrió levemente y se agachó para quedar a la altura del pequeño.

―¿Sí, hijo?

El pequeño lo abrazó y el mayor le correspondió, causando que la humana se tapara la boca para contener su llanto de emoción.

―Te quiero, papá.

―Yo más, hijo ―miró a Rin y ella asintió, uniéndose al abrazo―. Los amo más que a nada.

―¿Y a la abuela?

Sesshomaru vio a su madre. Ésta le hacía un puchero y, de mala gana, con el brazo le indicó que se uniera al gesto cariñoso, lo que no tardó en hacer con tal de tener a sus consentidos nieto y nuera en brazos y ser rodeada por su hijo.

―Sí, hijo, también a la abuela ―dijo entre dientes.

* * *

 ** _Volví y con otro pequeño One-Shot. Ayer quería experimentar algo con Sesshomaru como padre y bueno, aquí está el resultado. Aparte de que ME ENCANTA el personaje Irasue, sí, lástima que apareció sólo una vez en nuestra amado anime/manga, pero aquí me las cobré dejándola como la "abuelaconsentidoraquetepasadinerocomosifueradroga"._**

 ** _Dio risa mi intento de lemon, ¿verdad? Bueno, tenía que agregarle algo de calor a la historia xD_** ** _Se les agradece los reviews y sugerencias que puedan surgir de eso y del resto del one-shot._**

 ** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer esto aunque sea cortito._**

 ** _¡Besukisus!_**


End file.
